Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-114746 (see FIGS. 8 to 10) describes a wiper blade of a wiper device arranged in a vehicle. The wiper blade includes a main lever coupled to a wiper arm. A cover (movable member) is pivotally coupled to each longitudinal end of the main lever. Two holding hooks arranged at each longitudinal end of the main lever holds a rubber blade. The main lever has a substantially U-shaped cross-section that opens downwards (wiping surface) in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction. The two holding hooks extend toward each other from two side walls of the main lever to hold the upper part of the rubber blade at each longitudinal end of the main lever. The main lever also has an upper wall that connects the two side walls, and the upper wall includes an upper coupling portion extending to the lower side at a position where the holding hooks are formed. The cover includes a lower coupling portion into which the upper coupling portion is inserted. The cover is coupled to the main lever pivotally about a coupling portion of the upper coupling portion and the lower coupling portion as the center.
The coupling portion and the holding hooks are arranged at the same position in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. The holding hook is apt to interfering with the coupling of the main lever and the cover. This limits coupling procedures and causes the coupling to be difficult. Further, the coupling portion and the portion of the rubber blade held by the holding hook are stacked over each other in the heightwise direction of the blade and have a two-story structure. This increases the height of the wiper blade.